ZNoP ! Ep 1: Rise of an Empire
The scene open in a bleak dark city, where people walking on the street with precision like a machine. One man fell down behind and immediately, he get shot by his son who hold a gun. But the people around him doing nothing. Narrator: This is the year 2040 everything in the world look bleak. A millitarist jack*** named Kallinin has taken over UN and EU by force. After that the world fell into his hand. Ever since his Ultra-Right Wing Xenophobic has taking the world. Everyone has to live under martial law, all the time. With inspiration from wonderful novel such as 1984, Brave New World and other dystopia novel. He turn the world into a very bleak place. Ginrai: Another one ! huh *sigh*. Ginrai: It not like i can change it. Ginrai: Mother ... i go to school now. Please be safe and don't misbehave. A handsome young man named Ginrai open the door and say good bye to his mother after watching the new. In the chair right now are his mother who face has been traumatize beyond reconigtion. She is none other than Setsuna Higashi. Maybe in another Omniverse, they called her Cure Passion. But in this Omniverse, she just Setsuna. Setsuna: Darling ... please help me ... please. You said you are the strongest man in the world ... right. Please help me. Setsuna: Love, Miki ... everyone has leave me. I'm the last Precure still alive right now. But i'm useless, i can't change anything. Please .... i beg you. Setsuna holding her head down and crying, just like everyday before. Eversince the day Yokohama being bombed by a Nuclear Warhead. She has been traumatize beyond reason. Her familly, her friend, everthing she ever love has gone in a flash. All she could see is glowing mushroom cloud, and her friend flesh moment before they been turn into skeleton. All that left for her is the child inside her womb, the force that protect Setsuna from the impact. And the fleeting hope that her darling from another Omniverse will come and help her. But ever since that day 20 year has passed, nobody came. Her only son Ginrai is the only thing that keep her alive. After that day, people in the world has been force into an un-forgiving existence. Force to build millitary machine under the reason of combating alien. A force that has not appear ever since the regime start. But they still frantically building the force in order to combat it. Human as we know has gone far away. In order to cope with the regime. They have become machine, they have follow every rule the regime has told them. While deep inside. They longing for someone who can freed them from the regime. They longing for the good old day where there is no paranoia psychopathic leader leading them. Keep living under the hope the Pretty Cure giving them. Under the hope that one day, someone such as the Pretty Cure will liberate them. This is the state of the world. And Setsuna can't bear it anymore. On the other hand, Ginrai has plan. After a strange accident, Ginrai has found the way to a world called "Magic World". This world is formed when all the 13 world that help the Pretty Cure being invade by the millitarist goverment. And rise from the ruin of 13 Utopia are the absolute utopia. Where people who cannot bear living the dystopia despot of Earth come to. The moment they come to this world is the moment a perfect artifical copy of them being sent to Earth to replace them. Due to the fact that this is a world without freewill and people are treat like machine. Those artifical copy fit in just right and nobody even bother to check them. Mirai: Good morning, Ginrai-sensei. Ginrai: Oh ... good morning too, Mirai-chan. You look very good today. Riko: Good morning, Ginrai-sensei. Two student, Riko and Mirai have pass by Ginrai and say hi to him. Ginrai walk into his Science Class and start open the book. *Pending* Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes'